


It all started at Family Video...

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Complete, Cute, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Wingman Robin Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Fake scene edits that I normally post on Tumblr.A lesbian, a gay and a dumb bisexual walk into a Family Video...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 29
Kudos: 103





	1. Family Video




	2. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve turns up at the quarry at 9


	3. The Quarry: Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date went very well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to turn up the brightness😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the Anna x Dean scene from Supernatural...


	4. Steve's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue one night at Steve's but Billy can't risk his bed being found empty


	5. The Hargrove Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy always disappears before morning so Steve goes to the Hargrove Residence to talk to him about it but sees something he wasn't expecting to


	6. The Hargrove Residence: Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve climbs inside Billy's room only to be told to leave before things get worse...


	7. The woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is avoiding Steve after that night and he's worried but also preoccupied with Upside Down business


	8. The middle of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy calls Steve after running away from Neil, on foot


	9. Steve's (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tells Steve about Neil and 'What happened last time', along with what happened that night before he ran to the nearest pay phone. Let's say it wasn't very nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last one lads✌


	10. Wherever they end up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve leave Hawkins a few weeks after that night. They have no plans and hardly any money but they don't care because no matter where they go they can call each other home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Thanks for tuning in✌
> 
> Find me on Tumblr where I post a bunch of other one off fake scene edits @memes-saved-me


End file.
